


The Living Dagger

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Draco on the run, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Severus Snape, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco who is on the run, falls upon Harry Potter who's supposed to have died several years ago. While he hides in Harry's house, the new threat that the wizarding world has in the form of Lord Burbage becomes a prey to a vampire. His death is followed by many disappearances. Draco wonders why Harry's always missing from home at the time of the disappearances.POV Harry and POV Draco





	1. The Recluse

**Chapter-1**

**The Recluse**

"Where did he go? WHERE DID HE GO?" Draco hears, panting hard. He covers his mouth with his right hand to stifle a moan and braces himself against the wall, breathing heavily through his nose. Blood trickles down his cheeks from the gashes on his forehead and nose. His left leg is so wounded that he can barely walk and his head is pounding. His hands are trembling so much that he doesn't know how he will defend himself, if they attack him. They have snapped his wand and he has no strength to fight them physically.

"Shhhh. Don't shout." The voice belongs to Weasley. They are in their late thirties and one would think that Weasley would finally bury the hatchet but one would be wrong because Weasley will continue despising Draco even after he dies.

"But lord Burbage said-" Corner murmurs and Draco wants to slap his face hard. He resists the urge though because it won't do him any good to confront them when he is so injured.

"Lord Burbage didn't want us to disturb the muggles living here." Weasley declares roughly and Draco rolls his eyes and even that slight movement is painful. His eyes are burning. He really needs to sleep.

Lord Burbage this. Lord Burbage that. It's nauseating and slightly terrifying to hear someone being addressed as 'lord' yet again after decades. He has half a mind to go and shake the red-headed man's shoulders.

"You know how he gets when he is angry, Ron. We can't loose Malfoy. He wants Malfoy to be an example for-"

"Shhhhh. Are you off your rocker? We can't tell anyone about it. He trusted us with the information. Shut up and keep searching. He is injured and should be somewhere close by." Weasley growls.

Draco's eyes narrow and he takes a deep breath. He can't apparate without his wand and he doesn't know where he is. The supposed secret that Weasley is talking about doesn't escape his notice. He stores it for later consideration. What is Burbage hiding?

"Where are we?" Corner asks Weasley.

"We're in muggle Britain."

"It's quite secluded, eh?" Corner murmurs.

Weasley grunts in reply, "Yeah. It's pretty quiet and secluded."

Draco holds his breath, knowing that they're at a distance of only two feet. Any moment, they will turn around the corner and find him and then they will either kill him or take him to Burbage.

He closes his eyes. Sweat trickles down his cheeks and mingles with his blood, some of which trickles inside his mouth. The coppery taste urges him to spit it out but he can barely move as it is. His heart is literally pounding. It's dark and cloudy and he's sure it will start raining soon. It's quite chilly and he is so cold that he has to literally bite his index finger to prevent them from chartering.

"Where-"

Draco is unable to hear anything else because very suddenly the wall rotates and a second later he finds himself in a large room. His stunned eyes take in his surroundings. The room is large and is filled with beautiful wooden and glass furniture of several shapes and sizes. Some pieces are complete and some are only partially ready. It's dimply lit and there's a fireplace on the left hand side of the room. Draco breathes hard, trying to understand what just happened.

He closes his eyes and wonders if he is hallucinating.

"Malfoy." A blank voice calls him and turns Draco's world upside down because the voice belongs to Harry sodding Potter who's supposed to be dead. He doesn't know what actually happened. Unlike Draco, Potter became an auror straight after graduating. Everyone was very tight-lipped and even Skeeter didn't publish anything useful. All that the general population including Draco knew was that Potter had lost control over his magic during an assignment and had blown an entire village. It was a small village but the explosion had led to deaths of several muggles and had gravely injured many others. Somehow, his partner had escaped unscathed. Draco doesn't remember who Potter's partner was. Consequently, Potter's wand was snapped and he was banished from wizarding world. It had happened a decade ago.

Then five years ago, the prophet covered news about Potter's death. The photos of his dead body were all over the newspaper. Unlike what Draco had expected, the wizarding world had celebrated the untimely death of their fallen hero. It was like the entire world breathed a collective sigh of relief when they realized that someone as powerful as Harry Potter was dead and that they would never have to face another power akin to Lord Voldemort again.

Shock of seeing the man in flesh after ten years renders Draco utterly speechless. His jaw drops open and his eyes widen and he literally has to brace himself against the wall so that he doesn't fall down. He closes his eyes and rubs them with his palms. Some stupid part of his brain still believes that this is all an elaborate dream, that a twenty seven year old alive Harry sodding Potter isn't sitting in front of him, on crossed legs, his muscled arms straight and his hands resting on his knees. Draco's eyes flicker from his strong thighs to his flat stomach to his broad chest to his rectangle glasses. He is dressed in black pajamas and a cream shirt.

He's no longer the scrawny teenager Draco had studied with. He has broad shoulders and a lean but muscled frame. His still frame emanates power, both physical and magical as well as danger. His skin is healthy and his lips are full and red. His hair is still as atrocious as ever.

His eyes- Draco blinks when he stares into those green eyes. Draco remembers that Potter's eyes used to be the most captivating feature of his idiotic self. But now, those eyes are emotionless and face is utterly blank.

"Potter, you're supposed to be dead." Draco's mouth seems to have a mind of its own.

Potter stay silent and his eyes stay annoyingly blank.

"Go and lay down in the guest-room." Potter replies and returns to whatever he was doing. Draco purses his lips and regards him. It seems that he's making a small square shaped table. However, he has no muggle tools except for a few screws and screwdrivers and a tube of something. Maybe it's some kind of glue. His palm is currently placed on the corner of the wooden table where the ends are glued together. He is stroking it. Draco's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Potter." Draco repeats, "Are you using magic?"

Everything is ridiculous. Potter is supposed to be dead but he's alive. His wand was snapped and he's still doing magic. The sheer absurdity of the situation leads Draco to believe that he's dreaming and everything will simply be gone when he would wake up. He'll probably find himself in a holding cell with handcuffs around his hands and dementors as his guards.

"Potter." Draco mutters impatiently but Potter refuses to answer so Draco does as he's told. He starts limping out of the room, feigning a moan as he walks. Potter doesn't care. Draco's annoyed eyes linger on Potter's broad shoulders and strong frame and he huffs petulantly before leaving Potter be. It's not like Potter to not care. Maybe Draco is just imagining all this.

* * *

Please review


	2. Blood

**Chapter-2**

**Blood**

The moment Malfoy leaves the room, Harry takes a deep and erratic breathe although he doesn't need to. He wonders what he looks like right now. With nostrils flared, eyes wide and lips curled in a snarl, he must look mad. It took a lot out of him tonight to sit still and simply stare at Malfoy who was bleeding and smelling spicy and delicious. It was tempting, almost too tempting to resist.

It's been a very long time since he lost his control and the last time he really did loose it, he was just a fledgling and Nott senior was hell bent on starving him. He had almost drained the man. Almost.

Why Malfoy is in this part of muggle Britain is what Harry wants to know. He knows that Malfoy was hiding from someone but from whom, he doesn't know. It's a secluded area.

Harry stands up and schools his features. He'll have to call Snape to heal Malfoy and take him away. The man's scent is enough to bring Harry to brink of loosing control and Harry knows that Malfoy will either drive him mad or be the reason of his own early demise. He leans against the wall and his fangs come out. He'll have to feed after Snape takes the man away although he had fed just day before yesterday. Damn Malfoy for coming out of nowhere and disturbing his life. Maybe he can convince Snape to let him feed.

He retracts his fangs and heads towards the fireplace after closing the door with a soft click.

His house is modest with three bedrooms, one sitting room and an average-sized kitchen. Bedrooms are on the first floor. It's dimly lit and there are windows that stay closed with curtains over them. There is a small fireplace in the sitting room which is only used for communicating with Snape. No-one in the wizarding world except him knows about Harry being alive. Harry snorts at the thought.

_Well as alive as I can be right now._

He kneels down and activates the fireplace before tossing in some floo powder. Fire starts burning in the hearth and Harry takes a couple of moments to adjust his eyes.

"Spinner's end." He murmurs and a moment later Snape's blank face flickers in front of him. It's like he is going backward- looking younger and handsome as the days pass. A delicate eyebrow is raised and his eyes are as dark and cool as ever.

"Do you plan on staring at me all night Potter?" Even his way of speaking has changed over years. He still drawls of course but his voice softer now and devoid of his trademark arrogance.

"Malfoy is currently resting in one of my guest rooms and I would like to know why. He's injured." Harry finishes and is satisfied to see the change in Snape's face. His eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock.

"Okay. Move aside. I'll come over." Snape murmurs and Harry backs off. He blames Malfoy for what he does next. He's on the edge and needs to feed. The moment Snape gets up and dusts the soot off his robes, Harry pushes him against the wall with sure and strong hands. Snape's hands reach automatically for his shoulders. Harry snarls at him, his fangs bared. Harry's hands are on either sides of Snape's shoulders and his eyes are guarded as they gaze into Harry's.

Snape smells nice although nowhere close to Malfoy but Harry is desperate. He doesn't wish to go to hunt.

"Potter, we talked about this." Snape murmurs and Harry breathes deeply, taking his fragrance in. His mouth waters.

"I love Black- you know-  _your godfather - my husband_. I hope you  _haven't_  forgotten him." Snape speaks slowly, as if explaining it to a child.

"He doesn't know that I am alive. It doesn't matter." Harry answers softly, trying to coax the man.

"No Potter. That's not how it works. You know me." He replies and Harry grimaces. It would be so easy to just give in and feed. He can use his lure and seduce Snape. He can make Snape love it. Before Snape fell for his godfather, the man allowed it. It was convenient.

Harry looks deep into his eyes and leans closer. Snape doesn't move. He doesn't even blink. He literally has frozen.

"It's Malfoy's fault. I wasn't hungry before he came." Harry hisses into Snape's face who snorts.

Harry backs off in disbelief as Snape's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"What?" Harry snaps, "Your godson is a  _menace_."

"It's hogwarts all over again. Never mind. He's in the guest room?" Snape asks and Harry nods, his eyebrows furrowed together in a frown.

"You coming?" Snape asks when Harry doesn't follow him.

Harry shakes his head and mutter blankly, "Just take him away."

Snape sighs before heading towards Malfoy's room. Harry wishes he could get the man to give in before settling down on the sofa. He places his feet on the table before switching the television on.

* * *

Draco keeps on staring at the ceiling. The room is boring with dull walls, an old dresser and a bed and an attached bathroom. But it's better than azkaban and the streets. Draco doesn't know how much time has passed since he came- maybe ten minutes- fifteen. Potter has not come yet. There are no house elves and Draco is hungry and thirsty. What's he supposed to do now?

A couple of moments pass before Draco realizes that he has company. He blinks a couple of times and turns his head towards the entryway and is utterly shocked to see Severus standing there. Frankly speaking, he is beginning to wonder if he is in some alternate universe.

Draco's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and jaw drops ungracefully. Severus knew that Potter was alive. Draco remembers seeing him at Potter's funeral. No one was sure if the coffin even consisted of Potter's body. The only ones who could have known were Severus and Sirius and no one dared to ask them. Both were extremely temperamental. Granger and Weasley were there as well.

But the fact remains that Severus was there and all the while he knew that Potter was alive. Yet he told no one.

"Fancy seeing you here Severus." He mutters incredulously and Severus looks coolly at him. Honestly Draco wonders how Severus gets younger as he ages. His presence is still a bit terrifying and his eyes are as unreadable as ever. His robes are still black but his hair are shorter and shinier.

Severus sighs in response and the old habit of his godfather irks Draco. Why can't he just answer?

"Severus, you knew that Potter was alive and you told no one, not even Black." Draco mutters politely, trying to coax an answer out of his annoying godfather. The man still doesn't respond. He closes the door and heads towards Draco's bed before taking out something from his pocket and casting a charm to bring it back to its original size.

"Why?" Draco asks as Severus settles down on the edge starts dressing Draco's wounds. Something's wrong. Draco knows that it is. Why'll Potter stay away from his family, his kid and his best friends, not to mention his godfather.

However, Severus doesn't answer, not even when Draco huffs. He's not a very patient man.

A few minutes later when Severus has healed Draco's wounds and cleaned the blood, he finally looks at Draco. Draco wonders if the man will answer him now. To his utter disappointment and annoyance, Severus doesn't.

"I'll -" Severus makes a face before continuing, "I'll talk to Ha-" Draco's eyebrows rise in surprise after which Severus coughs to hide the slip and continues, "-Potter. Stay here for a while. I'll keep you updated."

"This isn't an answer Severus." Draco starts and sits up before placing a pillow behind his back, "What're we going to do about Burbage. It's like he has put the entire wizarding world under a spell. It's like 'the dark lord's era' all over again."

"Draco-"

"I don't understand. What's happening? Are they blind? I mean- atleast Granger used to have brains. Longbottoms, Finnigans, Smiths, Weasleys and so many others have started addressing him as their lord and Potter's here, hiding while another war is brewing, thanks to Burbage." Draco's voice is almost frantic by the time he finishes and Severus only looks at him with his annoyingly cool eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Potter's life is his own business Draco. Neither you nor anyone else can dictate him. Nor you should. I'll keep you updated and you'll stay here for atmost a week. I'll talk to Dumbledore and gather the order members. We don't know anything about Burbage's background and we'll have to tread carefully. He hasn't done anything illegal yet and if he has done it, we don't have any knowledge or the proof of the same." Severus mutters, his hands folded on his lap, "I won't be able to owl you but I'll come over when I can. From what I know, 'kill at sight' orders have been given for you. Stay here and just keep out of Potter's way."

Draco looks carefully at Severus. His eyes are slightly worried and Draco has a feeling that Severus is trying to say something, something that he isn't saying directly.

"Don't talk in riddles." Draco snaps rather impatiently.

"I mean it Draco. Just stay out of Potter's way and go to sleep. You need rest." This being said, Severus stands up and heads back towards the door.

He stares at Draco from the entryway before turning around and closing the door.

Draco remains seated for a few minutes. He's sure that Severus will talk to Potter before leaving. He's curious and so he gets up and tiptoes towards the door.

Very slowly, he opens it and peaks outside. Severus is nowhere to be seen so he walks out of the room and walks slowly, his hand resting on the wall. The sitting room and the kitchen are downstairs so he starts climbing the stairs silently. He's on the last stair when his eyes finally fall on the pair. The sight that greets him is so shocking that he almost drops on the floor.

Potter has Severus pinned against the wall, his hands on either side of Severus's face. Potter is saying something but Draco can't hear it. Draco's heart-beats accelerate and he climbs the stairs back and retreats to the guest room as quickly as possible.

 _What the hell was that?_  Draco wonders and lays down on the bed, trying to calm himself down. He doesn't want to sleep but it seems that Severus gave him a sleeping potion. he wants to think about what he saw. But just a few seconds later, his eyes close and he doesn't even realize when he falls asleep.


End file.
